La cigüeña
by Oaky-chan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi alquila su vientre a InuYasha y Miroku. Ella queda enamorada de Inuyasha pero no piensa luchar por él ya que sabe que a él no le gusta las mujeres, las cosas cambia cuando se entera que en realidad también le gusta las mujeres. Que pésimo resumen :P lo sé
1. El alquiler

$$La cigüeña$$.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la admirable Rumiko Takashi. Yo solo usos sus nombres para mis locas fantasías que presento en este lugar :p.

Aviso: lemon, OCC (malos fics no se quejen, ya avise :P)

_**Hola: canción.**_

Capitulo uno: El alquiler.

Narrado por Kagome.

Ay, hace un mes entre a este raro trabajo, no me pregunten como lo acepte porque la pregunta es muy obvia. ¡Necesito el dinero más que nada en el mundo!, estudio ingeniería y la cuota de la universidad es muy cara, este trabajo no implica mucho solo mi cuerpo por nueve meses. ¿Todavía no se dieron cuenta de que trabajo?... ¿hace falta que lo diga?, buen lo diré, trabajo en los alquileres de vientres. Yo nunca pensé trabajar en algo así, incluso me parecía algo extraño un trabajo así. Muchos dicen que vendo a mi hijo, yo les digo que no es mi hijo, después dicen: "¿y cómo llamas a lo que haces?", yo les respondo: "Prestar mi cuerpo para que personas que no puedan tener hijos lo tengan atreves de mí"- no les digo que me dan un gran dinero por eso-. Bueno que se le va hacer, necesito el dinero y esta es una gran forma de ganarme la vida sin que me moleste en mis estudios.

Hoy conoceré a la primera pareja que alquilare mi vientre, yo en realidad no los quiero conocer pero ellos insistieron tanto al lugar que medio que me obligaron. Me dijeron que son dos hombres, yo les pregunte a mis jefes porque no adoptan, ellos de mala gana me dijeron: "Las parejas homosexuales están ultima en la lista de adopción, y antes de esperar tanto prefieren pagar a alguien que los ayuden". Ok me parece mal que a esta pareja la dejen última en las listas de adopción solo por su condición sexual, pero yo a las leyes no las cambió me tendré que callar mi boca. De ello solo sé que se casaron hace cinco años, tienen veintiocho, y treinta y ocho años. Me omitieron sus nombres -que la verdad me importan un carajo-, lo único que quiero es que después de tener su(s) bebé(s) me paguen y sayoonara.

Estoy en el hospital, me pareció raro que me citen acá incluso pensé que me iban a citar en unas de las oficinas, pero bueno ellos querían estar cuando su hijo se esté fecundando. Que tierno que son la verdad… yo no soy tan tierna como ellos, incluso soy una amargada y pesimista joven de veinticinco años que solo quiere hacer su trabajo y ya. Estoy caminado en los pasillos del consultorio, realmente esto es aburrido ver cerámicas blanca en todos lados gente saliendo del consultorio, no veo la hora de irme a mi casa y volver acá dentro de nueve meses. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a un muchacho hermoso, es la perfección de la belleza, no aguante más y fui hacia él pero estaba de espalda, toque su espalda para que me preste atención pero cuando lo toque él se movió bruscamente e hizo que me caiga al piso.

—Perdón, perdón. No quise hacerte daño— me dijo el muchacho, me dio su mano para que me parara y lo vi más de cerca, y por Kami esos ojos son hermosos, esos ojos de color dorado son una gran perdición, su cabello plateado es hermoso al igual que él.

—No sucede nada— respondí muy contenta, la verdad me aguantaba las ganas de besarlo. Él se acerco mucho a mí, me agarro de la cabeza y se estaba acercando mucho a mis labios. Cuando escuche una música en el fondo me derretí.

_**Conociéndote**_

_**mi vida halló una razón**_

_**y yo aprendí a ver el sol**_

_**Que nació cuando te vi.**_

_**Conociéndote**_

_**mi mano pudo llegar**_

_**al cielo que hay más allá**_

_**de tu voz , de tu piel**_

_**Ahora estoy viviendo**_

_**mi mejor momento**_

_**y me quema el pecho**_

_**cuando estoy con vos**_

_**Y te doy mi vida**_

_**solo a vos querida**_

_**todo lo que pidas**_

_**lo conseguiré**_

_**Descubrí un mundo**_

_**conociéndote a vos**_

_**Conociéndote**_

_**el viento escribe a los dos**_

_**un gran poema de amor**_

_**y que el mar recitará**_

_**Conociéndote**_

_**entiendo que es ser feliz**_

_**es dar todo de si**_

_**sin pensar en recibir**_

_**Ahora estoy viviendo**_

_**mi mejor momento**_

_**y me quema el pecho**_

_**cuando estoy con vos**_

_**Y te doy mi vida**_

_**solo a vos querida**_

_**todo lo que pidas**_

_**lo conseguiré**_

_**Descubrí un mundo**_

_**conociendo**_

_**conociéndote**_

_**Conociéndote a vos.**_

—Perdón, es mi celular— ahora odiaba a ese maldito teléfono, quizás ahora me estaría besando. Mierda ahora odio a la tecnología—. Ok, perdón, está bien. Yo conoceré a la mujer que nos dará la felicidad— ahora no entiendo un carajo, ¿Quién mierda será esa estúpida mujer?, ufa, soy una tonta al preguntarme eso.

—Miroku Yuki, InuYasha Taisho, ya pueden venir— dijo un doctor.

—Solo estoy yo, InuYasha Taisho— tengo un gran signo de interrogación de en mi cabeza, no entiendo nada de nada.

—Está bien, bueno. A mira ella es la chica que te alquilara el vientre— no miénteme, no todo esto es falso. No me digas que este es el muchacho que sale con otro. ¡KUSO!, tiene razón todos los mejores hombre son gay o están casado.

—Etoo... ¿tú eres gay? — cómo pregunto algo así, de seguro se enojara conmigo.

—Bueno… bueno… sí— ¡NO!, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?, soy un fracaso total.

CONTINUARA.

**N.A: ok, quizás me odien pero juro por Kira que no me mataran, ya que mi idea no es hacer un yaoi. Amo la pareja de InuYasha y Kagome, y no dejare hacer fics de ellos, solo es que quise hacer una historia distinta jejejeje. Dejen comentarios de que si les gusto o no jejejeje. Bueno me despido**


	2. El alquiler pare dos

$$La cigüeña$$.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la admirable Rumiko Takashi. Yo solo usos sus nombres para mis locas fantasías que presento en éste lugar :p.

Aviso: lemon (lo estoy pensando), OCC (malos fics, no se quejen que ya avise :P)

_**Hola: canción. (Aviso: esta canción no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de de César Banana Pueyrredón)**_

Capitulo dos: alquiler parte dos.

Narrado por InuYasha:

Estoy arto de este mundo. Qué buena imagen que doy desde el principio ¿no?, si ya sé me dirán que soy otro mas que va a decir unas frases más en este mundo… bueno tienen razón solo que cambiare algunas cosas, ¿Qué cosas?... bueno antes que nada me presento: soy InuYasha Taisho, tengo veintiocho años, estoy casado hace cinco años, casado con mi mejor amigo… casado con mi mejor amigo, ¡CASADO CON MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¿Cómo mierda me paso eso?, no es que no sienta nada por él, pero enamorarme de alguien que le contaste TODO, todo desde las que te mandaste, hasta que personas te gustaban. Bueno yo antes de entenderme con él como pareja Etto... etto… bueno me gustaban las mujeres, si ya sé me diran que me hizo cambiar de idea, el cambio surgió porque una mujer que amaba mucho me cambio como si nada por una chica llamada Sango; Sango una muchacha muy bonita, de pelo castaño y ojos color café. Era más que obvio que una mujer como Kikyou se enamore de ella porque yo lo haría, ¡carajo! ¿Por qué me dejo por ella?, ¿tan poco era para Kikyou?... bueno eso ya está en el pasado- pasado que a veces recuerdo-.

Punto a aparte de todo esto. Bueno como había dicho antes estoy casado, casado con Miroku Yuki. Miroku Yuki lo conozco desde la infancia, antes jugábamos juntos porque nuestros padres hacían negocios de todos tipo, como ventas de departamentos, de autos- por las duda todo legal, va eso creo- y muchas cosas más. Con Miroku fuimos juntos en la primaria, secundaria y la universidad. Yo nunca lo vi más que como un amigo… pero un día lluvioso en la universidad me estaba bañando, -estaba triste porque Kikyou me había dejado, dejado como si nada- él entro como si nada y se aprovecho de mí cuando se me callo el jabón - lo sé suena muy chistoso pero no lo es-, me dolió hasta el alma (N.A: no pondré detalles porque me dará un hemorragia nasal XD). Nunca me imagine a Miroku de esa manera, incluso él se daba fama de todo un "Don Juan", pero bue, las cosas de la vida son así y así me las banco.

Estoy alistándome para conocer a la mujer que nos alquilara su vientre, ah cierto no se lo había dicho, bueno como saben Miroku y yo por causas naturales no podemos tener hijos- ¿Por qué mierda pongo esto sí es obvio?-. Bueno hoy conoceré a esa mujer, uy ya me la imagino debe ser una mujer que apenas salió de su adolescencia, que debe estar llena de acné, con un cuerpo que no sabes cuándo termina una curva y cuando empieza otra. Bueno eso no me debe de importar mucho ya que solo tendrá a nuestro hijo por nueve meses y sayoonara.

Ay estoy en el hospital, que aburrido y encima Miroku no vino conmigo… a la mierda, me iría si no es porque sé que él va a venir, espero que venga. Miroku se está tardando mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, estoy seriamente pensando en mandar todo al carajo e irme. Camino en círculos en el hospital, me quedo frente de una pared viendo los estúpidos azulejos. Salgo de mi concentración cuando siento que tocan mi espalda, me muevo violentamente y vi que la tire al suelo a una mujer.

—Perdón, perdón. No quise hacerte daño— le di mi mano para que se levantara, oh esta mujer es hermosa… hace años que no siento algo así por una mujer, esta chica es lo más hermosos que vi en años luz.

—No sucede nada— me dijo, yo la agarre de la cabeza quería besarla… besarla, ¿pero qué me pasa?, una mujer que me vuelve loco, ¿este es el famoso amor a primera vista? No, es imposible que me enamore de una mujer y tan pronto. Al coño todo un beso no hará nada, eso espero. De pronto suena mi móvil.

_**Conociéndote**_

_**Mi vida halló una razón**_

_**Y yo aprendí a ver el sol**_

_**Que nació cuando te vi.**_

_**Conociéndote**_

_**Mi mano pudo llegar**_

_**Al cielo que hay más allá**_

_**De tu voz, de tu piel**_

_**Ahora estoy viviendo**_

_**Mi mejor momento**_

_**Y me quema el pecho**_

_**Cuando estoy con vos**_

_**Y te doy mi vida**_

_**Solo a vos querida**_

_**Todo lo que pidas**_

_**Lo conseguiré**_

_**Descubrí un mundo**_

_**Conociéndote a vos**_

_**Conociéndote**_

_**El viento escribe a los dos**_

_**Un gran poema de amor**_

_**Y que el mar recitará**_

_**Conociéndote**_

_**Entiendo que es ser feliz**_

_**Es dar todo de si**_

_**Sin pensar en recibir**_

_**Ahora estoy viviendo**_

_**Mi mejor momento**_

_**Y me quema el pecho**_

_**Cuando estoy con vos**_

_**Y te doy mi vida**_

_**Solo a vos querida**_

_**Todo lo que pidas**_

_**Lo conseguiré**_

_**Descubrí un mundo**_

_**Conociendo**_

_**Conociéndote**_

_**Conociéndote a vos.**_

Qué carajo. Ahora odio mi puto celular, puteare al que me llame.

—Perdón, es mi celular— le dije desganado, vi como ella también está desganada. Veo que número es y es el de Miroku.

—Hola…— ay Miroku cómo te digo que recién me olvide de ti.

—Hola, InuYasha, mira no podre ir porque tengo mucho trabajo— en parte se lo agradecía.

—Ok— le dije, sabía que odiaba diga ok.

—Hace falta ese ok— escuche su risa malhumorada.

—Perdón, Está bien. Yo conoceré a la mujer que nos dará la felicidad— corte. Escuche que me llamaron a mí y a Miroku un medico y digo que estoy yo. Las cosas cambian cuando me dice que la chica que quería besar era la que me iba a dar un hijo. Oh por Kami que es todo esto.

—Etto… tú eres gay— vi la cara de asustada que me dijo eso. Como me gustaría decirte que es falso pero…

—Bueno… bueno… sí— que difícil fue decir esa frase.

—Etto… perdona si te falte el respeto…— hice un suspiro y la calle.

—No, no me faltaste el respeto— entramos al consultorio, después de un tiempo nos presentaron, nos dijeron como van hacer las cosas y demás. Un montón de cosas que no me importan… solo me importaba ella. Después de una hora de hacer lo que debíamos nos retiramos.

—Perdón de mil manera por lo de hace un rato… tú no te mereces que yo opine de tu vida o lo…

—Te dije que no sucedió nada— la calle puse un dedo en sus labios, cerré los ojos… ese tacto en sus labios era exquisito.

—InuYasha… hace una hora que te conozco y…— como me gustaba que hablase mientras yo tenía. Alguien paso por detrás mío y eso hizo que me callera encima de ella.

—Etto… Kagome— vi como se ponían sus mejillas coloradas.

—InuYasha, podrías salir— quería negar pero algo de esta chica me gusta ni digas mi entre…—.InuYasha, te vibra tu celular.

—No es mi celular— le dije con voz sexi.

**N.A: Hola, a todos, bueno me olvide de decir que este fics tardare un poco publicar… pero no creo que me tarde más de dos semanas. Bueno como escuche por ahí que el lemon está prohibido aquí les dejo mi blog que me hice hoy XD ****ikuataisho95. buenblog. com ahí estarán los fanfics que haga. Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios x3. Las adoro (¿?)**


	3. Kami-sama me odia

$$La cigüeña$$.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la admirable Rumiko Takashi. Yo sólo usos sus nombres para mis locas fantasías que presento en este lugar :P.

Aviso: lemon (lo estoy pensando), OCC, lenguaje no apto para todo público (Lo siento, no sé cómo me olvide de poner eso antes U_U)

Capitulo tres: Kami-sama me odia.

Narrado por Kagome:

¡No puedo creer! que la vida me haga esto de presentarme a un hombre que es un dios de la belleza y que me diga: "Lo siento, él ni te vera como una oportunidad en años luz". Qué se le va hacer ¿Hacerle un juicio a Kami? Lo ultimo creo que es imposible… ¿Tendrá línea directa Kami para demandas? Ya no puedo creer lo que me pregunto. Bueno esto ya me está colmando la paciencia, lo mejor será que no haga un trato con nadie y me vaya a mi casa, ese lindo hogar que nadie me molesta. Me di cuenta de algo y es que este muchacho no ha parado de mirarme de una manera muy extraña, ¡Qué mierda! No puede ser tan sexi, este hombre da ganas de que te haga el amor las veinticuatro horas del día. No puedo más ahora sí que me voy.

—Mujer, ¿adónde vas? — me agarró del brazo cuando preguntó esto.

—A mi casa— suspire—. No tengo ganas de hacer ningún trato.

— Pero… pero, no puedes hacerme esto— tartamudeó—. Acuérdate que me darás un hijo— lo mire raro, está bien yo le daré un hijo, pero en la forma que me lo dijo me quedo la duda.

— Perdón— suspire un vez más—, pero no puedo. Ahora me duele la conciencia. — qué mierda le dije, debería haberle dado una mejor escusa.

—No me mientas, mujer— se rascó la cabeza—. Te vas por otra cosa. No quiero que mi hijo lo tenga otra, vas a ser tú y nada más que tú. — ¿eh? Perdón, pero si yo sólo soy un cuerpo en este trabajo. InuYasha llevo apenas unos minutos conociéndote y ya siento que me fastidiaras toda mi vida.

—Entren ya, Kagome e InuYasha. — dijo el doctor, ahora ya sabe mi nombre y no podre escapar.

—No quiero. Renuncio. —le dije a ese doctor malhumorado.

—Kagome Higurashi, no me importa ya que hay muchas chicas por ahí. — y qué carajo me importa. Hay mejores trabajos que esta bosta.

—Yo no usare sus servicios si no es ella. — ¿Qué? … házmelo más fácil InuYasha. Estás más bueno que anime trasmitido sin censura.

—Etto… yo no quiero trabajar de esto, ahora la verdad no me interesa. — le dije a ese hombre que es la tentación en persona.

—Kagome, ya con lo que te conocí sé que serás buena en el instante que tengas a mi hijo. — ¿WHAT? Sorry, sorry. Este hombre piensa que yo seré buena en tener a su hijo o estoy sorda, que es muy probable, o este tipo está loco.

—Yo no tengo instinto maternal, así que no sé en qué seré buena. — él me miró a los ojos, ¡mierda! No puede ser tan extremadamente sexy.

—Kagome, toda mujer tiene instinto maternal. — ahora se acerca mucho a mí, ¡oh por Kami-sama! Te juro que si te acercas más te violare delante de todo.

—No, no… etto. ¡Yo soy distinta a todas! — ¿Por qué grite? Con sólo decírselo ya bastaba, pero no siempre tengo que llamar la atención.

—Por favor, Kagome— me abrazó al decir esto. ¿Qué le está pasando? —, yo quiero que lo tengas tú a mi hijo.

—Está bien, InuYasha— sedo a su abrazo, pero eso no quiere decir que me siga pareciendo raro este acto que hace.

— Arigato, Kagome.

Los dos entramos al consultorio, no sé dónde quedó el InuYasha romántico porque casi me cierra la puerta en la cara, no me dio el asiento más cómodo. Me lo imaginaba sólo quiere que tenga a su hijo, hacerme ilusiones al nada me ha costado caro. Verlo ahí hablando al doctor y cada vez en cuanto me ve a mi rostro y yo pongo una cara triste no sé por qué tengo esta tristeza. El médico dice cosas rara, como que yo tendré comida especial (con eso de la comida me sentí un perrito que le dan alimento balanceado). Ahora hay algo que dice InuYasha que me molesto y lo detengo.

—Yo quiero que mi vida esté libre de llamados y cualquier cosa— mire de mala gana a ese que tenia a mi lado—. InuYasha, yo soy la que tendré a tu hijo y nada más, pues no soy tu esposa ni tu novia o lo que sea— como me hubiese gustado ser algo de esas tres cosas que dije, que triste es mi vida.

—Kagome, yo como el doctor lo sugiero— tomó un trago de café—. Tú tienes a su hijo y es normal que quieran saber de ti y del niño.

—Pero yo tengo derecho a mi vida privada, yo sólo pido que se me respete eso— ah esto lo digo porque sé que si me llama me hare tontas ilusiones, no puede ser que con solamente verlo en tan poco tiempo me sienta así.

—Por favor, Kagome— al escuchar su voz me estremecí, no puede ser que sienta cosas así. Ya sé que Kami-sama me odia por hacerme esto.

—Está bien, pero que no sean cada rato o a la noche— es lo único que puedo decir. Mi única petitoria.

—Entonces, doctor, ha sido un placer hacer trato con su ustedes.

—El placer siempre será de nosotros, señor Taisho. — al fin me iré de este fastidioso lugar.

Después de salir de ese lugar me disculpo con InuYasha. Solamente me disculparía por lo de meterme en su vida, por lo otro no.

— Perdón de mil manera por lo de hace un rato… tú no te mereces que yo opine de tu vida o lo…— cuando hable puso un dedo en mis labio ¡Mierda! ¡Hijo de puta! Eres tan cruel, no te alcanza con ser lindo que haces cosas sexi.

—Te dije que no sucedió nada— ay mi santa madre, cómo puede ser tan excitante un tacto tan simple. InuYasha los hombre como tú deberían estar preso por contrabando de orgasmo de mujeres.

¡Mierda! Ya esto me está cansando, pero las cosas pueden empeorar cuando un estúpido pasa atrás de InuYasha. Justo así se tiene que caer InuYasha.

—Etto… Kagome — mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

—InuYasha, podrías salir — fue lo más costoso que dije, un momento siento algo raro en InuYasha. ¿Qué será? —. InuYasha te vibra tu celular.

—No es mi celular— me dijo en una manera tan sexi. Un momento si no es su celular… no me digas que es eso. Oh Kami-sama, si es lo que pienso es algo… Santas vacas saltarinas, Batman.

—InuYasha, si no es tu celu…

— Eres tú y yo— cuando dijo esto me desmayo.

¿Dónde estoy? Todo es tan celestial, ¡un momento hay nubes por todos lados! ¿Me morí? Qué cagada, yo pensé que moriría en una gran orgia con ese hombre… Bueno si estoy en el cielo puedo quejarme con Kami-sama.

—Kami-sama— grito.

—Aquí estoy, sierva mía — guau dios es realmente alto.

—Kami, te vengo a demandar por lo que me has hecho— dije sin ningún tabú.

—Kagome, si de demanda se trata yo tengo que hacerle juicio a toda la humanidad.

Continuara.

**Aquí les dejo este cap. El próximo también será narrado por Kagome ya que pensé que sería más divertido si el juicio es más largo XD. Gracias por su apoyo y cualquier cosa que quieran saber mándeme un mensaje privado. **


	4. Dale un sentido a mi vida

$$La cigüeña$$.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la admirable Rumiko Takashi. Yo sólo usos sus nombres para mis locas fantasías que presento en este lugar: P.

Aviso: **lemon** (_lo estoy pensando_), **OoC** (lo escribí mal, XP, perdón), _**lenguaje no apto**__**para todo público.**_

Capítulo cuatro: Dale un sentido a mi vida.

Todo es tan raro, el cielo es tan celestial-qué tontería he dicho-. Hay gente tan rara en este lugar. ¡Ay, mi gatito que se fue al campo junto a mi hámster! Un momento, mi mamá me había dicho eso desde que tengo… ¡Mi mamá me mintió durante quince años! Y yo me lo creí, qué mierda de vida tengo. Tengo unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

— ¿Por qué me mintió mi mami? — dije en un llanto. ¡Ay, qué tonta fui al decir esto!

Veo como toda la gente me mira de manera tan extraña, ¿qué acaso nunca descubrieron una mentira? ¿Acaso nunca descubrieron una mentira de quince años? Gente creída, deberían de ir al infierno. Bueno, eso ahora no me incumbe. Ahora mi misión es encontrar a dios y que me explique por qué me hace tener una vida tan mísera.

Sigo caminando, ¡quiero encontrar a dios para decirle de la vida más fea que me toca! La verdad que me siento cansada de tanto caminar. Me es imposible seguir caminando así, así que decido en tomarme un "pequeño descanso". Veo unas nubes que se ven tan cómodas, está decidido me sentaré en unas de ellas. Me quedo en las unos por unos minutos, en total ahora tengo toda la vida para buscar a Kami-sama, ¿no? Me quedo por unos minutos y de un momento escucho que me llaman.

—Kagome Higurashi, el gran señor te solicita— guau me llaman por alta voz, debo ser muy importante.

Me dirijo hasta una gaceta de donde escuché la voz que me llamó. Voy hasta ahí y me atiende una señora mayor muy amable- ¿dónde están estas mujeres cuando la necesitamos cuando hacemos un trámite?-, me dice que tengo que ir hasta un lugar que está muy iluminado. Voy hasta ahí y no encuentro nada, sigo caminando y ¡tampoco! Ay, santos cielos, estoy más que harta. Entonces empiezo a gritar llamando a dios y, de pronto, dios aparece.

Increíble, dios es un adonis de la belleza. Encima, ni es como me le imaginé toda la vida, es joven, tiene un hermoso tinte trigueño en su piel. Su forma de vestir, nada que ver cómo te lo dicen, su pantalón corto hasta las rodillas, su camisa hawaiana, ¡usa unas ojotas re-copadas!, ¡tiene un sombrero de paja! Lo que más me sorprende de todo esto es su altura, nunca vi a alguien tan alto. Bah, supongo que debe medir un metro ochenta

Ahora nada de eso tiene que ver con lo que vine aquí. Yo vine porque me hace algo horrible, ¡lo que me hace con InuYasha es inaudito!

—Kami, te vengo a demandar vengo a demandar por lo que me has hecho— dios me sonríe de manera tan burlona. ¡Ay, eso es tan irritante lo que hace!

— Kagome, si de demanda se trata yo tengo que hacerle juicio a toda la humanidad— yo tengo tantas ganas de abofetearlo, ¡si él hizo al mundo como se le antojó y ahora se queja!

Miro al suelo para contener mi gran ira ¿cómo miro al cielo si estoy en él?

Él como si nada se acuesta en una hamaca paraguaya y se pone en la boca una espiga de trigo en la boca. Supongo que así se debe estar cuando millones de personas te veneran. Muy suertudo el hombre, hace un mundo con un millón de imperfecciones y la gente embobada sigue creyendo que él los salvará. Lo que me mata la tranquilidad de su mirada, ¡es tan pacifica! Bueno ya esto está llegando a su límite.

—Kami-sama, he venido por lo que me has hecho con InuYasha— él me sonríe de una manera tan ¿rara?

—Kagome bonita— se para y viene hacia mí—. Lo de InuYasha es una lección por todas tus travesuras de más joven.

— ¡Yo no hice algo tan malo para lo que me has hecho! Casi te diría que me he portado muy bien—él larga una carcajada al oírme decir esta palabras. Después de eso alza la mano y una luz lo ilumina.

— ¡Teresa, Frambuesa y Cereza, vengan ya con el libro de Kagome! — es un chiste, qué mujeres tendrían unos nombres así. Se debe de estar burlando de mí.

Después de unos minutos vinieron unas _chicas_-por lo que creo- con un libro enorme, ¡casi mi estatura tiene!

¡No entiendo como esas chicas pueden llevarlo! Bueno, tampoco entiendo cómo pueden llevar unas plumas enormes en su cabeza unas de ella, parece una vedete cómo está vestida también.

—Señor, Teresa tomó descanso hoy. Igual Frutilla la cubrirá hoy— ¿Por qué rayos se llaman como frutas?

— ¿El descanso se debe por la operación que se hizo la otra vez?— la joven de pelo lila afirma lo que dice él— Bueno, lo que sea para que al fin consiga lo que tanto ha anhelado.

Una chica de pelo rosa sonríe, la de lila llora-por lo que aparenta de alegría- y la otra de color rojo hace como si no le interesa. Se debe creer demasiado porque es la que lleva las plumas tipo vedete.

—Teresa no podrá conseguir lo que realmente pude hacer. ¡Ella no será igual de hermosa que yo! Nadie puede alcanzar la belleza de Frutilla— lo dice de una manera que me sorprendió. Su tono de voz creo que la delata, no es mujer. ¡Ay qué suerte, no sufre las cosas que sufrimos nostras!

Dios sonríe y la besa en un cachete, parece tan amistoso. Le dice algo que no llego a entender muy pero creo que es que nadie es mejor que nadie, que las dos son hermosas por igual. Ella se emociona y se pone a llorar, lo abraza y le sonríe.

Después él viene hacia mí y con mucha fuerza viene con el enorme. Lo abre y posa su mano en una página. De la nada aparece un angelito con unos anteojos cuadradito de color flúor, es raro dios.

Él empieza a leer y me habla.

—Kagome Higurashi: nacida el treinta de enero de 1987, en el hospital Kuzunoki de Tokio en el país asiático japonés. Hija mayor de Naomi de Higurashi y Yano Higurashi, hermana mayor de Souta Higurashi— para eso es ese enorme libro, la verdad un desperdicio—…, alumna con calificaciones baja, consumió algunas sustancias **ilegales —** focalizó tanto en esa palabra—, le mintió sobre su virginidad a su mamá, amigos y novios.

—Oye… tampoco es tan malo lo que hice. Y otra cosa yo no sabía que ese cigarrillo era… ¡Bueno de eso! — me sonrojo de manera salvaje— Y yo era virgen cuando mi mamá me preguntó— de qué me vale mentir si él sabe todo de todo.

—Kagome, no mientas. YO LO SÉ TODO— estoy hecha papas fritas. ¡Mierda, cómo pretendo engañar al que manda más!

Él al ver mi estado me regala una sonrisa hermosa, al parecer Dios no está tan enfadado conmigo. Él pasa su mano en mi hombro, me ve a los ojos y comienza a hablar:

—Cariño, no pienses que estoy enfadado. Yo sé qué es ser joven— mira arriba con nostalgia—, aunque no lo creas— se ríe de manera tan linda—. Yo cuando tuve veinticinco años terrestres me enamoré de una terrestre muy bonita, hice de todo pero lo nuestro no podía ser— una pequeña lágrima sale de él—. Ella a diferencia de mí era mortal y cuando murió yo la esperé aquí…— da un suspiro y se aleja de mí, su mirada se vuelve triste. Después de unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos, empieza devuelta— Ella no vino aquí, de castigo por haberme enamorado de ella, se volvió una guardiana inmortal en otro planeta donde yo no podía verla— de la nada Kami-sama mueve sus manos y hace una pantalla, donde veo a mi planeta—. Yo en venganza con el destino hice destrozos en la Tierra, hice que la vida que había ahí se vaya— veo un montón de cosas terribles en esa pantalla—. En otro castigo me encargaron que devuelva la vida y que lleve la paz devuelta, yo me negué…— frena. Se aleja mucho de mí y vuela muy alto— pero cuando me dijeron que la volvería a ver al menos una vez me emocioné. Así que hice de todo para arreglar mi error, pero cometí otro peor: evolucioné al mono y creé un ser ambicioso que sólo piensa en sí mismo. Y aunque al principio no era tan malo, a me medida que pasó el tiempo él se volvió más perverso… aunque hay muchos otros que son muy buenos como tú, mi hermosa Kagome— muestra un lugar hermoso en su pantalla al terminar.

Al oír eso me quedo en transe. Yo pensé que él estaba enojado conmigo y no.

Se queda flotando en el aire.

— Si soy buena, ¿entonces por qué me haces esto? — él da una carcajada y me apunta.

— Para hacerte mucho mejor, niña. Aparte también para InuYasha, es muy tonto ese hombre y contigo se va a volver más inteligente— después de terminar esto me tira una especie de rayo y me caigo. Ahora, estoy sintiendo cada vez más pesado mi cuerpo… siento que la caída será totalmente dolorosa…

De la nada veo que cambia la situación. El lugar es otro, mi cuerpo es mucho más pesado que antes… los olores que antes, cuando estaba en el cielo eran agradables, aquí son horribles. Mis parpados me pesan, me cuesta mucho abrir mis ojos… pero después de unos segundos lo logro. Parece que es un hospital donde estoy, veo que alguien está en la puerta… ¡Ay, creo que es InuYasha! Al pensar que es él me levanto de sopetón. Se da vuelta y, sí, es él.

Me emociono al ver que el hombre, por lo que pienso, está cuidando de mí. ¡Es una enorme emoción! Él sonríe al verme despierta.

—Oye, dormilona— se está acercando hacia mí. ¡Es tan hermoso en la manera en que me sonríe! —, me has dado un enorme susto.

¡Santa madre, se preocupa de mí! Es tan lindo que se preocupe. Bah, digo que es lindo que se tome la molestia de tenerme en cuenta.

—Perdón, no…no… quise asustarte— le digo muy ruborizada. Él se sienta en la silla que está al lado de la camilla, cual estoy.

—Buen, el doctor ha dicho que en unas horas te podrás ir a tu casa— dice más calmado—. Yo te llevaré a tu casa— mi corazón late muy fuerte. Creo que la menos seremos buenos amigos. Sonrió al ver como posa su mano en mi rostro, cierro los ojos para apreciar más ese contacto. Al cerrar los ojos lo siento muy cerca de mi cara, siento su cálida respiración, siento que me voy a volver a desmayar si sigo sintiéndolo más cerca de mí. De pronto siento que toda esa magia se va cuando entra el doctor.

—Señora— ¿eh? Yo no estoy casa para que me diga así—, usted y su esposo se pueden ir— ¡por Kami-sama! Siento como yo me pongo muy colorada. Después desvío mi mirada hacia él y veo como sonríe de manera nerviosa.

—Gracias, nos…nos iremos cuando ella se aliste—no entiendo porqué no lo niega.

El doctor se va y él se ríe, me guinea el ojo y saca su lengua.

—Se ve que hacemos buena pareja, porque el doctor pensó eso— da una carcajada que para mí eso es lo más bonito de este vasto mundo. Yo miro al suelo y le digo que se vaya para poder vestirme- no me agrada la idea de que me vea desnuda, aunque a mi pesar quisiera que fuera otra cosa-, él se fue y me visto rápido para poder salir. Me saco el camisón que me pusieron. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? ¿Fue mucho tiempo? Le resto importancia y me hago lo que tengo que hacer y salgo de ahí. Lo veo y él ríe de manera seductora, es tan coqueto. Lo veo y le doy una sonrisa más que seductora, él muy tonto, me mira muy raro.

— ¿Tienes algo que ríes así? — un suspiro sale de mí. Tenía razón Kami: él es muy tonto.

Roleo mis ojos y le apunto afuera. Si no entendía esto se merecería un premio al más tonto del mundo. Al parecer se da cuenta y me lleva afuera. Me quedo en la entrada del hospital e InuYasha busca su auto ¡Oh, es increíble su auto!... aunque no sé qué marcas y modelo… ¡Aunque su color negro es re-hermoso, su vidrios polarizados le da un toque muy elegante! Me quedo embobada viendo al auto y él al notar eso toca su bocina varias veces, eso sí que es molestoso. Abre la puerta del coche y me invita a entrar. Yo entro y al hacer eso él pone seguro al auto. Su automóvil es realmente cómodo, tiene aire acondicionado y todas esas chucherías. Me acuerdo cuando me subí a un auto muy parecido a éste… pero la diferencia que el conductor hacía de todo menos conducir. Maldita sea, cómo me encantaría que él haga lo que me había hecho Houjou… qué lindo momento cuando el chico de cabellos castaño se apoderó de mí. Qué hermosos recuerdos sus besos tan dulces, sus caricias tan cálidas…y bueno lo otro me lo guardo para mí. En un momento me di cuenta de que no le dije a donde vivía.

— InuYasha, mi casa queda cerca de aquí— miro sorprendida— ¿Cómo supiste? — se hace el inteligente y me mira con gracia.

—Es obvio que el hospital me brindó toda la información tuya, ¿no? —Sonríe— Aparte tú estabas ahí media muerta así que tenía que saber dónde tenía que dar el pésame a tu familia…— no termina ya que yo lo miro con una gran rabieta. ¡Tonto, ¿quién te crees para decir eso?!

—Creo que no te di la confianza suficiente para que me digas cosas así— le digo con enojo y él da una risita que no mostraba felicidad.

—Tonta, no seas así— su mirada se torna ¿triste? —. Lo hice porque me preocupé demasiado al verte que no despertaste por varias horas…— llegamos hasta mi casa y él frena y abre la puerta. Veo que no tiene intención de entrar, yo como que me sentí mal al no interpretar que lo que había hecho lo hizo con buena intención.

—Entremos así me ayudas a acomodar las cosas para tener a tu hijito— le digo con voz dulce. Él me mira sorprendido pero después entra.

Entramos a mi apartamento los dos juntos, yo vivo en el piso ocho y el ascensor no anda. Para suerte mía, él no se queja ya que se ve es muy atlético. Subimos sin problemas por las escaleras pero yo flageo en el piso cuatro casi cayéndome pero InuYasha lo impide tomando entre sus brazos y me alza, sonrío un poco sonrosada al ver a InuYasha tan cerca de mí; coloco mi rostro en su pecho firme y huelo el aroma exquisito que emanaba el joven. Para mi sorpresa se ve que es tan fuerte que me lleva sin problemas hasta el piso ocho ¡desde el cuarto piso me llevaba y no tenía ni una gota de sudor!

Cuando llegamos al piso donde yo vivo me baja y yo lo guío hasta mi _morada. _Abro la puerta y lo invito a pasar sin problemas. Entramos y el hombre queda embobado viendo todo el recinto.

— ¿Aquí vives? — Me pregunta, yo lo afirmo— Creo que no es hogar para que tú estés con mi hijo— yo lo miro incrédula. ¿Qué dice el imbécil? Vas a morir pedazo de…

— ¿Qué tiene? Para tu información yo lo voy a tener aquí— apunto mi panza—. No lo voy a criar en MI CASA, de eso te encargarás tú y TU ESPOSO— me enojo y me voy a mi cuarto. Cierro fuerte la puerta y me siento en mi cama. Después de un minuto me levanto y voy a mi ropero a ponerme una ropa más cómoda, ya que la tenía era incómoda. Suspiro varias veces. Ahora que lo pienso, creo es muy infantil con lo que acababa hacer con InuYasha. Está decidido, cuando me cambie voy y al menos despido a InuYasha.

Busco un short corto y holgado. Me saco el jeans que tenía y me pongo el que busqué, después busco un vestidito corto que tengo, me saco la remera-muy incómoda- y cuando me la saco entra InuYasha y me ve en corpiño ¡Ay, cómo se atreve entrar sin preguntar!

—Lo…lo…— traga una gran bocanada de aire— ¡Lo siento mucho, Kagome! — Su cara se pone más roja que un tomate—No debí entrar así, perdón por verte así— me queda mirando por un rato. Yo por el shock no me puse nada arriba y él sin descaro no deja de verme. Muy nerviosa me pongo rápido el vestido, al parecer que cuando hago esto se dio cuenta y mira al suelo, con la cara totalmente ruborizada.

—No…no sucede nada— tartamudeo —. Lamento haberte dejado ahí. Fue poco maduro— él hace un gesto que no pasa nada, y entonces le pregunto algo— ¿Querías algo?

—Sí— me dice acercándose mí—. Mi pareja te quiere conocer y me dijo que si querías ir ahora— me hipnotiza sus ojos dorados, veo como se acerca a mí cada vez más. Me toma de la cintura con su brazo, me besa de manera loca. Yo al principio quedo dura por la sorpresa, mas luego le respondo con la intensidad que él ofrece. Siento como una mano de él empieza a acariciarme, esa misma mano desciende y empieza a acariciar por debajo de la ropa. Un gemido sale de mi boca y él entre besos sonríe. Los dos caemos al suelo e intenta sacar mi ropa hasta que escucho…

—Kagome, ¿Kagome? ¿Kagome, te encuentras bien? — ¡Qué patética soy! Todo fue una fantasía, ¿esto quiere decir que no pasó nada de lo que soñé? Inu-Baka, para qué me despertaste de mi sueño. Maldito seas, era tan real.

—Sí, me quedé en blanco. ¿Me habías dicho algo? — me rasco la cabeza al decir esto.

—Si querías ir conmigo así conoces a Miroku; mi pareja— me dice y yo respondo que sí iré. No sé si cambiarme o no, mejor no me cambio y me quedo así… en total, tampoco tengo que ir de gala, ¿no? Nos retiramos de mi habitación y salimos.

—InuYasha, ¿tu pareja es igual a ti? — él niega con la cabeza.

—Es un pervertido ese idiota— sonríe—. Yo no tengo nada de parecido a él.

Yo le sonrío, en total todo esto puede ser _una linda aventura. _Nos salimos y subimos al auto, tardamos media hora en llegar. Cuando llegamos a su casa me quedo boca abierta, ya veo porqué me decía eso de no tener a su hijo en mi casa. Me pongo triste, me da vergüenza mi pobreza.

—Lamento decir lo de tu apartamento. Tiene un aire cálido— me dice, creo que se dio cuenta de mi mirada. Salimos del auto y entramos, nos recibió un hombre muy atractivo.

— ¡Hola, mujer! — me abraza, yo quedo sorprendida. Veo que InuYasha nos mira un poco enojado, debe ser su esposo. Él me besa por todo el rostro, "y rosa mis labios". InuYasha se enoja todavía más, trata de separarme, pero el que me tiene entre sus brazos no lo deja.

—Oye, InuYasha, no seas así. Es preciosa para que tú nada más la disfrute— levanta una ceja y cruza sus brazos el joven canoso.

—Déjala. La asustarás, Miroku—el joven que tenía en sus brazos sonríe pervertido y no me suelta. Me asusta mucho. InuYasha trata de alejarme de él y cuando lo hace él me toca mi…

— ¡Ay, pervertido! — le doy una cachetada. InuYasha me agarra fuerte entre sus brazos y me siento muy protegida. Nunca pensé que alguien que le guste los hombres me toque. Dios santo, ya en nadie se puede confiar.

—Mierda, no la toques, pervertido— me deja a un lado y le pega con una revista, que saca de no sé dónde, en la cabeza.

**N.A: Ya lo sé, he tardado una eternidad en actualizar. Pasa que no tengo dónde escribir -.-**

**Además de tarea, **_**vida social **_**y un montón de chingada más XD. Igual espero que con la espera les guste el cap. ¿Qué les pareció un Dios algo diferente? Jejeejeje, pasa que a mí no me gusta eso de que Kami-sama es viejo canoso, con gran barba y demás. Antes que nada NO QUISE FALTARLE EL RESPETO A NADIE, nada más quiero hacerles reír XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.**

**¿Las ilusioné con la fantasía de Kagome? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Me quieren matar por eso de seguro XDDD**

**Bueno en realidad me costó demasiado hacer este cap. por falta de inspiración… pero cuando vino se me fue fácil escribirlo XD. Igual en el transcurso del cap. me insultaron en otro fics y me enojé bastante que casi puteo a todos…perooooooooooooooooooo después lo tomé con humor e hizo que mi musa se divierta jajajajajajaja. Bueno, bueno como me di cuenta que en los primeros cap. no agradecí a nadie lo haré en éste :D**

**TENNYOUKAI:**** vos casi siempre me apoyás en cada idea loca que tiene mi cerebro. Te entiendo lo de "hazme", yo cuando leí mi segundo fanfics era yaoi y…ahh! No puedo ver los dedos de InuYasha sin gritar (-.-). Pero después me volví adictiva al yaoi, aunque no tan gráfico (¬¬!). Je, justo en ese fanfics me insultaron, (-.-), si vieras que me dijo de todo menos linda XD (encima ni un Nick verdadero dejó ¬_¬!). Bueno, de acá te hablo de que veré si "caprichos" tiene 22 cap. (me cuesta pensar en el final, pero creo que se la tengo que dar), ¡y, sí, la continuación de la broma de Inu-Kun viene pronto! Espero que mi humor sea de diez :DDD. Un beso, y si ves a alguien que quiere entrar en tu ventana y tiene acento argentino soy yo (?)**

**KaterineC: gracias por tu comentario! :D, Me alaga que pueda sacar risas a los demás, siempre soy la del cole que molesta a los demás para que se rían y lo único que logro es que me digan inmadura (-.-!). Lamento que no pude subir el cap. tan pronto, espero que este cap. valga la pena y que te haga reír :D. Besos desde el fin del mundo XD.**

**Arlenes: bueno, aquí me tienes (desde cuándo hablo en neutro?) sé que lamentarme a cada rato no hace que no quieran matarme por tardar XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Pero si supiera que la vida de una híbrida como yo es muy difícil, tener que comer carne humana, reproducirse de manera asexual (?), enamorarse de un friki y que tus amigas te carguen porque eres Otaku. Bueno, mientras tanto trataré de matar todas esas cosas para poder escribir mis fanfics XD. Besitos, y una vida sin problemas de híbridos XD**

**Maribalza: gracias, thk, arigato, por animarte al leer esta locura de mi cabecita loca. Je, me encanta eso de que todos se rían de algo que hago. Tengo un gran complejo de mala humorista, siempre cuento chistes realmente malos y todos se ríen por lo malos que son! Pero no se ríen por ser buenos sino porque quieren hacerme sentir peor ¬¬. Realmente es un reto hacer algo que haga reír para mí. Espero no defraudar a nadie :D. Besos, ah si ves a alguien que quiere robarte un caramelo hablando realmente mal en neutro es mi amiga no yo XD**

**Taishita StarkTaisho: bue, je. Gracias por avisarme de mi poca neutralidad *Iku es realmente distraída*. Estuve leyendo de uno de tu fanfics…etto…cómo decirlo. ¡Me encanta! Soy de esas chicas que leen de amores prohibidos, soy realmente adictiva a esas historia *Iku babea, Kagome limpia su boca* más si son yaoi *hemorragia nasal*, busqué tu historia en internet y la leí en fanficslandia (me sorprende que la pudiste publicar ahí, es muyyyyyyyyy infantil esa página). Casi me das un paro cardiaco con lo que pensé que hiciste. Pero después leí el cap. siguiente y el corazón volvió a latir normal XD. Si llegas a leer esto quisiera poder pedirte si me la dejás adaptar a un Ramella o Simonella (son mi pareja favorita de casi ángeles) y también a un sasusaku. Onegai, me encanta tu historia. Besos, y quizás nos encontramos por ahí si vas a una convención de animé XD. PD: no te dejé un comentario o MP porque mi internet es realmente mala ¬¬.**

**Ale: ay! Gracias por decir te parece interesante. Generalmente familiares, amigos y demás dicen que son un asco ¬¬. Más mi amiga-hentai que tengo me lo dice. Te diré algo y no se lo digas a los demás XD *Kagome la reta a Iku*, creo que hare un lemon pero no se lo digas a los administradores, no sé si a la gente de acá le gusta ¿vos qué pensás? XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Naruko: buen, (e. e), fuiste mi primer comentario así que si querés un premio veníte a Argentina, te pasás por Baires (Buenos Aires), buscás a una loca que dice que junto a Kira será la nueva dios del mundo y te daré un montón de sapitos (son ricos). Bueno te dejo y espero que sigas leyendo :D. besitos dulces (?!)**


End file.
